1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic cash register. More specifically, the present invention relates to a commodity department setting system for setting utilizable the registering regions associated with the respective commodity department codes in a memory for storing the registered data in an electronic cash register for making a registering operation by entering a commodity department code allotted in advance for each of the commodity departments as grouped and unit price data of each of the commodities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an electronic cash register has been adapted to make a registering operation by entering a commodity department code allotted in advance for each of the commodities and unit price data of each of the commodities. Another type of electronic cash register having a function of restricting the number of digits of a unit price has also been put into practical use wherein the number of digits of the unit price data that can be entered is restricted in association with the unit price of each commodity and, when a numerical value of the digit number larger than that is entered by an operator, an error indication is made, thereby to prevent a mistake in operation by an operator.
Meanwhile, such an electronic cash register adapted for making a registering operation by entering the commodity department codes and the unit price data is structured to comprise a memory for storing the registered data so as to be capable of setting the commodity department codes of the respective commodities in the respective storing regions of the memory. Before entering into business, the commodity department codes are set in the respective storing regions of the memory by entering the commodity department codes from a keyboard. However, in the case of a supermarket, for example, the commodities are diversified and the number of commodity department codes could be sometimes more than 1000. In the case where the number of commodity department codes is very large, disadvantages are involved in that the operations for setting the respective commodity department codes in the memory are very tiresome and at the same time much labor and time are required.